


Human of the year: and you've won!

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:13:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve waits. </p><p>(Steve never stopped waiting.)</p><p>(Steve never stops waiting.)</p><p>Or, a study in Steve Rogers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [porphyrin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/porphyrin/gifts).



> Happy birthday, porphyrin! Whoops, this is ridiculously late. More drabbles to be posted? Maybe? Also, not quite mentally healthy Steve Rogers is best Steve Rogers.

_Human of the year: and you’ve won!_

_(Why are you so scared? You stand there_

_shaking in your[pew](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pKWdxEBEWQs))_

 

Outside, the cars are beeping out a song just in your honor,

And even though they do not know it:

all mankind are now your brothers!

\- Regina Spektor

 

After waking up from the ice, Steve Rogers discovers that he does not exist anymore. You don’t exist if you are completely, absolutely alone: you are the only witness to your existence, and that is a little bit of a cyclical argument, don’t you think?

 

Sure, people know Captain America. People know the brave man who wields the stars and stripes like a weapon, who fights by protecting. People know and love and worship him.

 

People know Steve Rogers, the man out of time who woke up from the ice and shook himself and sat up with a smile and a pithy phrase and plunged headlong into our world, taking up arms next to Tony Stark and the Hulk. Doesn’t he bring a wonderfully old-fashioned sense of integrity, humility, and straightforwardness? Steve Rogers always has a smile for everyone, is surprisingly gentle with babies, secretly loves blueberry pie more than apple pie (according to an exclusive interview with Time magazine), and still loves to ride his motorcycle (sometimes he likes to make public appearances astride it). People know Steve Rogers, the man behind the shield.

 

(Nobody knows Steve Rogers. Nobody sees Steve Rogers, and he has ceased to exist.)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_Now my life is sweet (like cinnamon) - like the fucking dream I'm living in -_

_How do you like me[now](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HpIRdElOt_8)?_

 

They say Captain America is a timeless symbol of patriotism and bravery - no wonder he has adjusted so well to the new millennium. No wonder he has moved on (forgotten himself) so courageously.

 

But Steve Rogers is only human, and Steve Rogers can only forget so much.

 

They say Captain America may undergo trials and tribulations, but always comes out stronger (always comes out with a little less of himself). Always keeps fighting.

 

But Steve Rogers is only human, and Steve Rogers can only fight for so long.

 

They say Captain America has a heart the size of his shield. That he loves everyone (more than he loves himself). That he forgives everyone who owns up to their mistakes and salutes the ol’ red-white-and-blue.

 

But Steve Rogers is only human, and Steve Rogers can only forgive the world for so much. Steve Rogers can only love so much (so little).

 

Imagine breathing in. Imagine putting on a mask. Imagine that mask sutured to your face. You never breathe out. You are alone.

 

 


End file.
